Where My Heart Belongs
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Robin plans a special date for Regina and things seem to be going well until he gifts her with a heartfelt gift that turns their perfect evening into a disaster. It causes her to push him away and remind him that Marian is his wife and that she needs him, but Robin isn't torn anymore. He knows deep down that his heart has and always will belong to Regina. [Outlaw Queen]


**Prologue**

**A/AN: I usually write Rumbelle, but I've wanted to write another Outlaw Queen story since "Begin Again". This probably won't be too terribly long. It takes place after 4x08.**

Robin had noticed how agitated Regina was getting from not being able to cure his "deceased" wife Marian, so he decided to book them reservations at the _Enchanted Rose. _It was the most expensive restaurant in Storybrooke, but he and Regina had never been on an official date before unless you counted times they spent locked away in her vault. Regina was hesitant about the idea of going out on a _date, _especially when all of Storybrooke was on edge with the Snow Queen parading about. He finally convinced her when he told her that it would clear her mind and that they would find the reason behind all of this if they took a little break.

Regina emerged from the bathroom moments later, wearing a red sequined gown that he'd convinced her to buy at Modern Fashions. The dress accented her curves quite nicely. Robin felt his jaw drop when he noticed how ethereal she looked. Red was definitely her color and it reminded him of the deliciously sweet red apples that grew on the tree in her front yard.

"You look smashing Regina." he remarked, drinking her all in. She smiled doing a little twirl for him, "Like what you see?" she inquired with a grin.

"Always." he affirmed, taking her hand and kissing it. He was dressed in a suit that she had convinced him to buy, ditching his outlaw attire for the night. They entwined their fingers before walking out the door of her large mansion.

Robin tucked his heavy coat around her shoulders and led her outside to her car. After helping her inside, he took his seat on the passenger side. He would have driven them there, but hadn't accommodated himself to the ways of travel in this new world. Perhaps, he could coax Regina into teaching him one day.

"Do you have any idea where your going?" he inquired, and she nodded, giving him a smile out of the corner of her lips.

"Yes I know where the Enchanted Rose is. I just can't believe I'm actually going through with this." she muttered, running her fingers through her short black hair. She parked the car in the very vacant parking lot.

"Regina we you need to take a break, and I promise you that this will take your mind off things." he added, giving her one of his most charming smiles.

"I suppose it can't hurt…I can't believe I left my phone back at home. Henry's going to kill me." she muttered at the thought of something going wrong while she was out _joyriding. _

"I'm sure he's with Emma…Now it's time to let go and relax." he said, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"All right…One night out surely can't hurt anything." she muttered, staring at her manicured nails.

"That's the spirit Regina…Let's go inside shall we?" he inquired to former evil queen.

"Lead the way." she affirmed, watching him get out of the car, making his way to the driver's side. He held her door open like any gentleman would. He took her hand gently in his own, shutting the door behind them. He helped her across the icy parking lot, towards the entrance. Regina clung to his arm securely waiting for a Latino woman wearing kohl black eyeliner to seat them.

"Do you have a reservation?" she inquired in her thick accent to the couple.

"Yes it's under Robin Hood." Robin supplied. The hostess nodded in the direction of a man standing by the stairway entrance to the second floor, "Javier will take you to the second floor."

"Wait why are we dining on the second floor?" Regina inquired to the outlaw with a raised brow.

"Because my dear, I made us a reservation." he winked, leading them in Javier's direction like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I bet it cost a fortune for you to even rent one of those rooms." Regina protested, but he just shrugged, "Cost isn't an option when it comes to you milady." They followed their host up the stairs to the second floor. He led them to a room with a single table, balcony view, with lots of fairytale artwork that adorned the walls.

"Please take your time and press this buzzer when you're ready to order." Javier instructed in his thick Spanish accent, placing a red button on their table. Robin pulled out a chair for her and then seated himself. They thumbed through their menus, trying to decide on their first course.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Regina quizzed, waving her hand, gesturing towards the garnished atmosphere.

"Because I care about you Regina." he admitted, clasping her hand in his from across the table.

"I don't know what to say." she was speechless by his kindness, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She usually wasn't a crier, but no one ever did anything nice for her. She'd been trying so hard to make up for all the evil she'd committed and it was hard to believe anyone would want to do anything nice for her. She was speechless.

"Just promise me you'll have a good time tonight and forget everything weighing on your mind." Robin responded, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

"I can do that." she assured him. He smiled fondly at her, studying the ebony curls that framed her face, "Order whatever you want." he insisted pulling away from her, and picking back up his menu.

Regina settled on a Romaine salad that consisted of blue cheese, pecans, and maple vinaigrette while Robin decided he wanted another scrumptious ribeye. She supposed it was the "hunter" coming out in him.

Regina pushed the lettuce around in her salad, trying to secure just the right amount on her fork for a proper bite. She watched Robin cut his steak into smaller bites. She watched juice run down his beard. He didn't bother to wipe it away, and she guessed his lack of mannerisms was from living in the forest too long. She snickered at the thought of falling for someone like him. Fate was such a funny thing at times.

"Is something wrong?" Robin inquired, putting away his steak knife. He stared at Regina with one of his more serious gazes. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at his glance.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something that happened with Henry a few days ago." she lied quickly.

"Would you like to try again milady?" he smirked, giving her an amused glance.

"What do you mean?" she comeback defensively, her upper lip protruding a bit.

"You stick your upper lip out every time you lie, so I figured this time was no different." he half smiled with a sly look playing in his eyes, like a fox about to pounce on a rabbit.

Regina was floored by how well he picked up on her subtle habits so easily, but she smirked nonetheless, "You try to be charming, yet your manners compare well to proper outlaw etiquette." She ducked when he threw one of his grape tomatoes in her direction.

"Robin are you throwing food? You'll get us kicked out!" she hissed, appalled by his childish behavior.

"I paid enough money to rent this room for the _entire _night, so I don't expect to be disturbed unless I press that buzzer." he smirked, sauntering towards her. Regina was surprised when he pulled her to her feet, leading her towards a vacant spot in the room that a chandelier hung above.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Care for a dance milady?" Robin inquired, stepping away from her before taking a reverent bow. He offered her his hand and she shyly took it.

"We can pretend like were at a ball." she suggested as he took both of her hands, pulling her forward,

She twirled in a circle before facing him again, "That type of scenario fits us I believe." he chortled in a playful voice. She held out her right hand and he followed her in a circinate motion.

They stopped with both of their hands held out, facing each other. "Yes that would be quite the sight." she replied following his lead. Robin held onto Regina's hand tightly afraid that if he let go that she would slip through his grasp in wisps of smoke. He felt like he was lost within a wonderful dream that he would awaken from in any moment. They turned opposite of each other switching hands, never unfastening their gazes from one another.

"Anything that involves us _pleases _me." he grinned as they followed each other in a synchronized motion.

"Stop…Now you're just trying to flatter me." Regina winked as they spun some more before he picked her up gracefully in his arms, relishing the feeling of holding this beautiful woman.

"Am I good dancer then?" Robin inquired , twirling her around in his arms some more, holding onto her tightly, just lingering in the moment.

"You're the best partner I could ask for." Regina assured him, reaching up to caress his cheek.

He shuddered in delight, holding her hand against his cheek. He deposited her back onto the ground, pulling her flush against him. She felt so immaculate as every curve of her body molded into his.

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his arms around her waist, swaying contently. He peered into her brown eyes, and she smiled etching closer to him. In a moment their lips met and all was right in the world. He tangled his fingers through her hair. She was surprised when he hoisted her in his arms, twirling her around.

"Wow what was that for…" she asked shyly when he deposited her back onto the ground.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." he smiled, tucking a lock of ebony hair behind her ear, "I have something for you. Wait here." he instructed. Regina raised her brow curiously as she watched him stick his hand into one of his suit pockets.

He pulled out a thin black box in his hands with an intricate silver calligraphy pasted on the front, "Close your eyes and turn around." he command. She did as she was told. "Open them." he instructed fastening the clasp to her necklace.

Regina looked down, flabbergasted at the sight before her. She intricately touched the arrow shaped necklace that dangled from a matching chain.

"Robin….I can't accept this…It must have cost a fortune." she stammered, overwhelmed by the value of such a necklace.

"You are my fortune Regina…I spent many years trying to fill this gaping hole in my heart. I never thought I could love again after I lost Marian, until I met you that is. I knew from the beginning that we had a connection. I wanted to be a better man for you and win your heart the honorable way. I wanted to show you that there was more to me than just an outlaw." he admitted, emotion flashing in his eyes.

Guilt seized Regina's heart like a tumulus storm as Marian's face flashed behind her eyes. She pulled away from Robin, putting some distance between them.

"Regina what are you doing? I don't understand!" Robin exclaimed as confusion flashed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Robin, but I can't do this…Your wife is still alive. You haven't lost her. You need to do the right thing and forget all about me before its too late for her. You have to unthaw her frozen heart." Regina sighed painfully, unhooking the arrow necklace he'd given her.

"I can't accept this. You should give it Marian. She's your true love." Regina resigned with a pained look in her eyes.

"Regina I-" but she cut him off with the shake of her head.

"I'm sorry Robin but _this _is how it has to be." she supplied before disappearing in a haze of purple smoke taking his heart with her.

**A/AN: Please review and tell me what you think! I know their date didn't end well, bug I promise it will all get better!**


End file.
